Arrow Gals Slumber Party?
by The Alternative Source
Summary: With a pizza and a bottle of wine in hand, Oliver goes to investigate why Felicity zoomed out of the Foundry with Sara and Thea in tow. And wait...is that Laurel's car out front?


**Arrow Gals Slumber Party?**

**By The Alternative Source**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

AN: This might be the most cracktastic thing I've ever written...ever. But it's another piece on the 'In Truth' feelz train. Enjoy the crack with a sprinkling of fluff.

No beta.

**/**

**/**

**/**

"Nooooooo!" came a shout from the other side of the door.

His hand stopped just as he was about to knock. Any other time he would have barged into the apartment, ready to take down whatever had attacked Felicity, but the shouted, "Sashay away?! How could they?" that came right after stopped him.

He had been curious why Felicity and Sara had zoomed out of the Foundry, grabbed Thea and apparently picked up Laurel; that was most certainly her car out front. So he had picked up a pizza and some wine and used that as an excuse to see what Felicity was up too. She had told Oliver that she was dropping off Sara and Thea but their excitement was clear. Their was something else going on and Oliver was curious being belief.

He had been just about to knock when he caught on to their words and groans of distress and utter shock.

"I just don't understand! Really? They kept 'The Lake'?"

"Ugggggghhhhhh."

"This season has gone down the drain."

"Her outfits didn't even make sense."

'What the hell was going on?'

No better time to find out then now. He knocked loudly. There was some clattering going on inside before the door was yanked open and Felicity stood there.

She looked him over and stated, "You're not the Chinese delivery guy."

Rolling his eyes he showed her the wine, "I brought you some wine and pizza but it seems you're busy."

She gave him a pointed look, she knew what he was up to, "Oh you're just feeling a bit left out aren't you? Didn't tell you what I was doing and decided to come find out."

He pretended to look upset and looked away from her, "Maybe."

She let out a fond laugh and tugged him inside, "Oliver's here!"

A chorus of voices answered from the living room down the hall.

"Oliver?"

"But where's the Chinese guy?"

"Has he come to join in on the drag?"

"Imagine Oliver in drag?!"

"He does have pretty eyes…"

"Do you think he would let us?"

Felicity took the pizza from him and led him to the kitchen, "Ignore them. They're just excited and upset."

"Well that's always a fun combination," Oliver remarked as Felicity placed the pizza on the counter and began looking for something to open the wine. Oliver came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips, leaning forward he placed a kiss on her shoulder blade.

"That's why this is needed," Felicity said as she made a little 'ahhh haaa' noise at finding the bottle opener. She placed it on the counter along with the bottle before placing her hands on his and leaning back into him.

"So this is what you do on Monday's?"

"You mean get together to watch tv and have an awesome sleepover solely consisting of the Arrow Gals?" she rambled/answered.

"Arrow Gals?" he couldn't believe that they had a name.

"Yeah. Thea came up with it," Felicity mused. She turned in his arms and gave him a chaste kiss in greeting, "We get together every Monday to watch…well critic and analyse Rupaul's Drag Race. Eventually it just turns into the usual and the girls crash here."

"The usual? Painting nails and doing each other's hair?" he said in an amused tone as he pulled her closer. He ran his hands down her back and stopped right above her bottom.

Felicity gave him another kiss, "Of course. What else do you think girls do when they're together?"

"Talk about boys," he answered with a grin.

Felicity snickered, "Oh yeah. We talk about all the boys. Well primarily lady boys in drag that sometimes look better than women but boys nonetheless."

"Felicity! Foods here!" Sara called from the other room.

"Untucked is about to start!" Laurel called out.

"Yeah either tell Oliver to scoot or bring him with you!" Thea shouted.

Oliver leaned forward and buried his face in Felicity's neck. He loved all of them, especially the blonde in his arms, but sometimes they were crazy.

"So…are you staying? Laurel and Sara have a bet going on that this queen Courtney Act would look better than you in drag."

Oliver scoffed and pulled back, "I would look better, hands down."

Felicity guffawed, "You would blow them out of the water."

"Felicity!" Thea called out, annoyance clear in her voice.

The blonde being called out pulled herself out of Oliver's arms and peered up at him, "So do you want to stay and become part of the Arrow Gals Slumber Party?"

"Sure. As long as you protect me from being made up?" he teased. He grabbed the pizza box while Felicity grabbed the wine and moved to follow him to the living room.

"But you'd look so pretty Oliver! So pretty!"

**/**

**/**

**/**

AN: I don't know about you guys but…RuPaul's Drag Race is my guilty pleasure. This is almost exactly how it happens every Monday at my house.

Hmmmm….might turn this into a slumber party series.


End file.
